Demensions Apart
by demonpirateoutlaws
Summary: Four spirit detective form a different dimension have began to protect the Yu Yu group secretly Koenma knows but is forced to keep quiet for the protection of his detectives and because he is being blackmailed. KuramaOC HieiOc
1. Meeting new friends

**_NG:_** Please just read and tell me what you think by reviewing. Also this chapter is going to be longer then the rest are probably going to be because I want it to be.

**_Summery:_** Four spirit detective form a different dimension have began to protect the Yu Yu group secretly Koenma knows but is forced to keep quiet for the protection of his detectives and because he is being blackmailed.

Chapter 1 

A boy with slicked back gelled hair and honey brown eyes, wearing a green walked down a sidewalk. Yusuke was heading home from his first uninterrupted date with Keiko with a huge grin on his face. Yusuke tried to keep his perverted grin off his face as well as his hand away from the red hand mark on his face. He had gotten a small accidental touch at Keiko backside. His _"accidental"_ grope gave him a good feel of Keiko soft ass as well as a hard painful slap. Everything had gone perfectly, well almost perfectly.

"Shit." Yusuke cursed as the feeling of being watched returned. He looked around even the rooftops but didn't see nor feel anything suspicious. Well except for the regular thugs that hung around. He tried to shrug it off. "Damn, I'm acting Like Kuwabara." He joked. He didn't laugh unable to shake the feeling. He almost reached the apartment he shared with his drunken mom, when he heard a whimper followed by laughter. He looked into the ally next to his apartment building.

"Come on doll just give me a kiss." The largest of five men with an ugly face and even uglier teeth blocked a short girl with dark brown almost black hair

"Please let me go." Her voice came out trembling. All three five guys laughed.

"And why would we let such a pretty girl go?" One of the guys asked.

"Please." She begged staying as close to the wall as she could. They continued to laugh. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you idiots doing in my territory again?" Yusuke asked his level of annoyance made worst by that feeling of being watched.

"It…it.s…Yu…Yus..u...ke…Uri...me...shi." One of the thugs said scared. Yusuke didn't know which one and he really didn't care either.

"The one and only." He responded. He cracked his knuckles.

"Please Mr Urameshi we're sorry to disturb you." The big thug said bowing quickly.

"Yeah we'll never disturb you again." The second largest said.

"Well never step into your area ever again, promise." The tried said.

"It's your unlucky day." He told them a smirk plastered on his face. "You caught me on a mad mood." Yusuke then proceeded to punch out his frustration on their weak bodies.

_-A few minutes later-_

"Damn I feel much better." Yusuke said loudly as he laughed at the five groaning men on the floor. He felt a tug on his green uniform jacket and looked down, two stormy gray eyes stared back at him.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl that the thugs had targeted told him.

"Hey don't mention it, I was just looking for something to beat up." He told her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks anyway." The girl did an awkward bow.

"Hey you thirsty or hungry?" Yusuke asked feeling sorry for her. "There's a small saki stand nearby."

"Saki?" The girl's eyes doubled in size at the mention of alcohol.

"Don't worry the old man sells sotas too, just follow me." He told her as they started to walk. "My name's Yusuke Urameshi."

"Ayame." The girl told him walking behind him.

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you?" Yusuke asked her noticing the accent in her voice. Ayame shook her head no.

"I'm from the U.S." Ayame told him.

"You're pretty far away from home." Yusuke remarked.

"I'm here on an exchange program." She told him "I was on the way to the home I was staying in when I got lost." She told him with a blush.

"Ayame sounds like a Japanese name though." He commented.

"It's a nickname." Ayame told him, as they finally reached the pub Yusuke moved the curtain out of the way and found the old man cleaning glasses. The pub completely deserted.

"So what will it be?" The old man asked, as if he was a normal customer, which he was.

"One coke." Yusuke told the old man, sitting down and slamming the table.

"And for the lady?" The old man didn't even turn around.

"Same, please." The old man got two glasses filled with ice and filled them with sodas.

"So how's Keiko doing?" The old man asked handing them the cokes.

"As healthy as a horse and hits like one too." He told the old man laughing.

"What'd you do this time lift up her skirt?" The old man asked.

"More like "_accidentally_" _(there's that word again.) _touch her butt." He smirked.

"Right "accidentally" The old man laughed, the old man turned away and continued to clean his drinking classes.

"Is Keiko your girlfriend." Ayame asked as she started to drink the coke.

"UM aaaaa…soft of." Yusuke told her blushing.

"You haven't asked her yet?" Ayame asked.

"A… it's not really official." He told her not knowing why he felt so comfortable with her.

"Not official, HA." The old man commented, "The two have been inseparable since they were five."

"Um could you tell me what time it is?" Ayame asked finishing her coke.

"9:30 p.m." The old man told her.

"O no I was suppose to check in at nine." Ayame exclaimed. "Yusuke, thank you again for saving me, as well as the coke it was nice to meet you both, bye I'll see you tomorrow." Ayame ran out of the stand only to return three seconds later. "You wouldn't know the way to Sakura road?" They laughed and the old man told Ayame how to get to Sakura road.

"You better get home." The old man finally told Yusuke. "You've got school tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, like I'll even make it." Yusuke said getting up. "How much do I owe you?"

"I'll put it on your mom's tab, " The old man said laughing. "Give this to your mom, without you two I would have gone out of business years ago." Yusuke was handed a large bottle of vodka the size of a lamp."

"You spoil her too much." Yusuke told the old man. With that he headed home, forgetting all about being followed.

"Tough Guy in the building, over and out." A shadowed figure said pushing on a button on a discrete looking earpiece.

"Good now get back to the shrine and get some sleep, Healer 1, over and out." A feminine voice came threw the earpiece.

"Copy that, Healer 1 out." The shadowed figure said as it stood up from it position on top of Yusuke's apartment building roof. Healer 1 then walked away.

_-Miles Away-_

Shizuru watched as her brother made it home with his three blabbering friends. She knew immediately he was being followed, she didn't know by what but she knew he was. Shizuru could feel it, her instincts were never wrong.

"Hey idiot it's your bedtime get your ugly butt in here." Shizuru shouted putting out a cigarette.

"Coming sis." Kuwabara shouted as he said goodbye to his friends.

"I know your there, let me warn you if your out to hurt my brother you'll be sorry." Shizuru said out loud "I'll hunt you down until your dead."

"Hey sis who are you talking too?" Kuwabara asked as he ran up too her, "No one you dope, now get inside and get to bed and don't forget to brush your teeth.

"Idiot Monkey in the house, honestly why did you send me to watch that idiot I mean I should be following the shrimp." A shadowed figure in a tree said into her earpiece.

"Because Hiei would have found you by now windgirl." The same feminine voice from before came out, "out."

"You know his sister already treaten me, out." The figure said.

"As long as she doesn't tell the Monkey we're fine." The voice said. "Plus you can work on your patience, over and out."

"Whatever." The shadow said. "Out."

"Now get come get back and take a nap, you're getting grumpy, over and out." The voice laughed.

"Finally, over and out!" with that the figure jumped out of the tree.

Miles away-

A teenage boy with long red hair and bright green eyes wearing a red school uniform walked behind his mother caring the shopping bags from the mall. Kurama had been shopping with his mother all day. Luckily for him his mother had a spending limit that day. He carried ten bags five in each hand. It had been bad enough with the women there constantly staring at him and some even stalking him but he also had a strange feeling of someone watching him.

"Suichi?" His mother called.

"Yes, mother?" Kurama asked looking at his mother.

"When are you going to get a girlfriend?" His mother suddenly asked, out of no were.

"MOTHER?" He almost shouted forgetting all about being followed.

"I mean your almost 18, your handsome and you're a complete gentlemen." His mother continued to talk. "I mean I want grandchildren, not right now but eventually if possible before I die."

"Mother?" He asked stunned.

"O my god, Suichi, " His mother continued as walked behind her silently. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She stared at him staring him in the eyes.

"Mother, I'm strait." He told her. Her smile grew ten folds and she started to walk again.

"Once you get a girlfriend honey, you just have to bring her home and introduce her to me." He nodded, "I can't wait to show her all your baby photos and tell about that one time when you were…" She continued to talk as they were reaching their home. He hoped that whoever was watching him was unable to hear what his mother was saying. Kurama was thankful when they finally reached the house, he immediately excused himself and ran to his room making up his mind that he would never bring his girlfriend home once he got one.

"Flower boy is in the building." Silence met the shadowy figure across the street as she laughed. After a few minutes she talked into her earpiece again. "Hhhhhhheeeeellllllllllllllllllooooooooo?"

"You have to say over and out or just over remember?" The feminine voice said with a sigh.

"Oh I forgot, out." The shadow said with a giggle.

"Just go to sleep I know hoe cranky you get when your sleepy." The voice said. "Out"

"Hey I value my sleep, you know ever since I got this job I get less and less." The shadow told the voice. "Anyway you want to hear something funny about Mr Perfect? Out"

"Like what?" the voice asked.

"Well this happen when Kurama was only six…" The shadow jumped off the roof and walked to the place were she had to be. Ten minutes later "Um I'm lost."

_-Yusuke's School- in the morning_

"Keiko can't I just skip school today, please." Yusuke begged a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue and yellow school uniform.

"Stop being such a baby we already miss a week of school because of Sensui."_ (Not sure if I spelled it right but in my story Yusuke doesn't become a criminal he just not as trusted.) _Keiko told Yusuke dragging him by one arm into the school building.

"Come on Keiko, I went to school yesterday." Yusuke continued to complain.

"Yusuke that is not an excuse." Keiko scolded. They were getting strange stares from everyone around them but they didn't notice as they continued to argue. Once Keiko finally dragged Yusuke to their homeroom class it was too late for him to escape not that he could with Keiko staring at his back. Yusuke tried to plan a way to escape when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Kids, Kids, KIDS!" The teacher screamed getting their attention. "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT SO SHUT UP!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair, as his ADD teacher continued to scream. "LISTEN UP SHE'S AN EXCHANGE STUDENT SO BE NICE OR YOU"LL BE DOING DETENTION FOR A MONTH WITH ME! Okay go ahead and introduce yourself dear."

"Hello, My name is Ayame and I come from America." Yusuke fell backward at the familiar accented voice. The whole class stayed quiet not daring to laugh at The Yusuke Urameshi."

"DAMN!" He cursed rubbing the back of his head.

"You'll be sitting next to the idiot who on the grown dear." The teacher told her. He heard footsteps walk towards him. He stood up picking up the chair he had been sitting at and set it down firmly on the grown.

"Okay class, lets get started with history." The teacher said as she started to teach.

"Hi, Yusuke." He looked up at Ayame. Sure enough it was the same girl gray eyes and all.

"Hey." Yusuke told her. "Nice fall don't you think." He tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I give it a ten." Ayame told him with a small laugh. Other students looked back and started to whisper.

"Mind your own damn business." Yusuke shouted ignoring the stare from the teacher. All the students turned around as quickly and started to listen to the teacher each sweating bullets.

"You shouldn't be so mean." Ayame told him.

"Whatever." Yusuke said leaning back once again. "So what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing, why?" Ayame asked.

"I need someone to distract Keiko and maybe if she's with you she won't come slap me around too hard when she finds out I'm gone from school." He smirked at her. Ayame giggled and started to take notes on what the teacher was doing. Yusuke really liked Ayame not in the same way as Keiko but enough to make a friend out of her. He already figured out Ayame was extremely polite but he also found out that she was smart enough to listen to the teacher and talk to him at the same time, which to him was smart.

Classroom next door-

"We just got a new student so say hello." An overly happy teacher said, "Now please introduce yourself."

"Would you stop being so goddamn happy you're getting on my nerves." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes step in wearing the same uniform as everyone else. "The names Chicara and if you mess with me I'll beat the crap out of you understand." Everyone nodded including Kuwabara who sat in the back of the room.

"Okay!" the teacher said not losing her happy tone, now just sit next to Kuwabara and we'll get on with class." Everyone pointed toward a tall orange haired guy in the normal school uniform who had a goofy smile on his face. Chicara walked down her skirt moving side to side once she finally reached the desk she sat down and leaned back in her desk.

"Excuse me, Chicara?" She looked sideways at Kuwabara.

"NO." She said not even waiting to hear what he said.

"But…" Kuwabara tried.

"NO." She said again. It continued that way all threw the class as they ignored their overly happy teacher.

Kurama's school-

"Okay listen up you good for nothing brats you're all nothing (except Suichi) but trouble for me so shut your trap and listen." The class continued to ignore the teacher. "SHUT THE HELL UP." The class went silent. "Okay everyone now we have a new student please say hello." The teacher said suddenly changing moods. "Please introduce yourself."

"Okay." A girl with golden brown hair walked into the room; she was probably the shortest girl in the classroom from making a few calculations he realized she was about five feet tall. "I'm Selene it nice to meet everyone." She gave an unusual bow and her voice had a mix of two accents to it. When she stood up and opened her eyes he became intrigued she gave off a mischievous almost childish shine.

"Please sit next to my star pupil Suichi Minnamoto he the one ever girl want that one over there." The teacher pointed straight at him.

"You mean the one who sitting next to the only empty sit in the classroom." Selene asked a small hint of sarcasm.

"YES!" The teacher pushed her towards him. He stared at the seat beside him wondering since when it was empty usually the seat around him were filled with girls trying to get close to him.

"Excuse me." Selene passed in front of him and then Youko went wild inside his mind.

'What do you think she is a 34 a 36 in breast size.' His fox side asked

'Shut up.' He tried to keep from blushing as Youko continued his ranting.

'She has beautiful curves and seems to just right.' Youko continued. 'Nice legs also.'

'Youko.' He shouted inside his mind.

'She'll be the perfect girlfriend your mom would like.' Youko said.

"Um excuse me?" He looked at the girl beside him a light blush on his face.

"Yes?" Kurama asked relieved that his voice came out normally. He noticed the girl wore no makeup.

"Can I borrow a pencil I forgot mine at home." He smiled and handed her the mechanical pencil he had been using and took out another one from his briefcase. "Thank you." The teacher went to his desk.

"Page twenty five, one threw ten." Then the teacher went to sleep. Kurama looked over at Selene and noticed she was unable to do the work.

"He forgets things he shouldn't all the time." Kurama told her, "If you wish you could work with me." Moving his textbook so that she could see the questions as well."

"Thank you," Selene said with a smile, "In US the teachers don't usually fall asleep."

"So your an American?" Kurama asked.

"Yep." Selene smiled; Kurama became more intrigued as he noticed she seemed to not really show any attraction towards him.

"Your accent is not that of an American though." He stated before he could stop himself.

"Yes it is." She gave him a smile. Kurama laughed as he realized his words of choice. "Your accent is not that of a Citizen of the United States."

"That's because my parents are from Central America." Selene started to work on the problems on the book as she continued to talk. "I'm Hispanic." They both worked on the problems together and were done sooner then everyone else. He noticed Selene was quite nieve to many of the things going on around her. She seemed oblivious to the jealous stares from other girls or the heated stares from the other guys; she didn't even notice the fact that he was studying her. Kurama soon found himself relaxing in her presence as he noticed she had a soft scent not disturbed by perfume unlike many other girls that purred it on before they spoke to him.

Meanwhile all over his territory-

Hiei ran as fast as possible trying to escape the nagging feeling someone was following him. His annoyance had turned into a rage as the sun started to rise, he started to follow the feeling then trying to fine the person that was spying on him. With no luck. Finally he gave up and went to Kurama school only to have his anger return.

NG: Okay that is it


	2. new friends, interesting happenings

**_NG:_** Okay had I not gotten any reviews I probably wouldn't have continued but I got reviews. _(Dances around happily)_

Chapter 2

Yusuke's school-

It was lunchtime and all Yusuke could do was watch the two across the picnic table. His amazement probably written all over his face at how easily Ayame and Keiko were getting along even though they had just met a few seconds ago. Unfortunately for him Keiko figured out his plan to escape and gave him a look that made the idea of escaping leave along with his courage.

"So when Yusuke was six he tried to look up my shirt, I got so mad I threw him into the river." Keiko told their new friend. There she went embarrassing him.

"In the middle of winter?" Ayame asked her eyes going wide.

"It's his fault." Keiko huffed, "Of course I felt bad the next day when he wasn't in preschool."

"Was he alright?" Ayame asked.

"Hey I'm right here!" He exclaimed trying to get their attention. He wouldn't admit it but he felt left out.

"Oh he was find he went to school the next day." Keiko told her. Yusuke gave up and started to eat his _(a.k.a. Keiko's and Ayame's)_ lunch. As they continued to talk he noticed a delicate silver bracelet, the reason it caught his attention 1) because it was the only piece of jewelry Ayame was wearing 2) He was bored and 3) It was shiny. He looked back at Keiko as he saw her glare at him in rage. He grinned at her jealousy and rubbed his leg against her. Keiko face turned several shades of reds as she quickly moved her legs away from him. He gave a fake frown and turned towards Ayame.

"So how long are you going to be here?" He asked Ayame, happy to have gotten Keiko attention.

"I'm not really sure it could be a couple of weeks to a couple of months." Ayame told them smiling.

"You don't know?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow he tried to grab onto a piece of food from Keiko lunchbox only to get his hand slapped away by a still blushing Keiko.

"Not really, they didn't tell me how long I will be staying here." Ayame told them handing him her lunch, giving him everything but the chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk. He took the lunch and shoved the food down his throat. Suddenly the bell rang and they went inside. Ayame and Keiko walked into their next class as he walked right pass it, he thought he was clear until he felt someone grab him by the shirt collar and drag him back to class backwards.

In classroom-

Kuwabara was eating lunch in the classroom with his three other friends scuffing downing his food. He looked back and noticed the new girl staring at him or more like staring at his lunch. Chicara quickly looked away from him as she noticed he saw her.

"Kuwabara are you okay?" one of his friends asked _(I forgot their names)_. He returned his attention to his friend.

"Ha ha you know I'm always okay." Kuwabara tried to eat his lunch but couldn't as he gave another glance at Chicara and notice she had nothing to eat. His friends continued to talk not noticing he wasn't eating. He quickly stood up, surprising his friends, proceeding to walk towards Chicara who was leaning back on her chair.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She asked as he sat in the sit in front of her. She watched the whole time. He grinned at her.

"You hungry?" He asked as he handed her half his sandwich. The question took Chicara by surprised as she nodded yes. She accepted the sandwich and started to eat it.

"Thanks." She commented, "I guess you're not as big of an idiot as I thought."

"HEY!" He shouted. She laughed at his outburst and he soon joined in only to choke on his half of the sandwich.

"Are you okay?" she asked laughing harder as he drank half a gallon of water he had.

"Hey idiot do you have something I can drink?" Chicara asked him.

"Only if you stop calling me an idiot." Kuwabara bargained.

"Deal!" She told him. Kuwabara handed her his extra juice.

"Thank, moron." She told him. Soon his other three friends joined them and also handed Chicara something to eat. That's the way Chicara was accepted to his small gang of friends.

Kurama's school-

Kurama finally escaped the crazy fangirls a few seconds after the lunch bell rang, he walked casually on the school grounds knowing it would the girls all of the lunch period to search the roof before they realized he wasn't there. He walked around not really looking for anything but a quiet place to eat his lunch until a certain fire apparition caught his attention. A boy with black gravity defying hair, wearing black clothes and a long dress like coat that went down to his knees, was in the shadow of the buildings. His two red intense eyes stared at the tree across from him. He walked over to the apparition and stood against the wall making himself look inconspicuous.

"Hiei, what are you doing here your usually in a tree." Kurama commented to his friend, Hiei didn't look at him, instead he kept his eyes on the tree across from them.

"Someone's in my tree." Hiei finally answered. Kurama blinked confused.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked unsure if what he heard was right. Hiei claming a tree.

"My tree." Kurama already knew Hiei was angry. But it confused him that he was being so possessive over a tree. "Get that human out of my tree or I will." Kurama just stared at his friend shocked that Hiei would resort to violence over a tree.

"Your tree?" He asked unable to say anything else. Hiei didn't say anything but instead continued to stare at the tree across from where he stood.

"I want my tree." Hiei said with a growl. Kurama walked away going to check out who was in Hiei's tree in hope that he could save the life of someone who did nothing wrong but clime a tree. He finally reached the tree and looked up to find Selene sitting in the tree readying a book. Once his second shock was gone, he finally cleared his throat to gain her attention. She didn't seem to hear her.

"Selene." Again Kurama tried to get her attention, she was too self observed in her book to hear him. He had the same habit of becoming too intrigued in a good book and knew he would be unable to get her attention. Suddenly getting an idea he looked around to make sure no one was watching. He reached into his hair and pulled out a rose. Throwing it into the air, he watched as it landed on top of the book.

"Pretty!" Selene exclaimed in a childish way, picking the rose up. He cleared his throat, this time he got her attention.

"When did you get there Red Head?" Selene asked looking down at him.

"I've been here a while." He told her, noting her nickname for him.

"Where are the crazy women?" She asked him looking around. He chuckled, suddenly a black blur passed by Selene (Guess who?) effectively knocking her out of the tree. Selene let out a small shout as she fell, luckily for her he was just underneath her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked her deciding to have a small talk with Hiei later.

"Yeah. What just happen?" She asked looking at the tree with a frown.

"You fell from the tree." Kurama told her, as he placed her on her feet.

"Thanks." Selene told him, she gave one last look at the tree and shook her head. "That's the first time I fell out of tree." She turned to him and smiled. "So, did you finally escape you admirers?"

"I did." Kurama told her with a chuckle, he looked at roof were several people were seen walking around. "You could say they have been misleaded." He told her with a smile as he led her to another nearby tree so Hiei could take refuge in his tree once more. "Why were you in that tree, instead of eating lunch like everyone else?" He asked.

"I wasn't hungry." She told him; suddenly a large growl escaped her stomach.

"You forgot your lunch." He stated already guessing the obvious.

"Yeah." Selene grumbled staring at the grown. "I forget a lot of things."

"If you wish we could share my lunch." Kurama offered as they made their way to the tree were he had hidden his lunch.

"I couldn't do that." Selene told him, "Your mom probably made that lunch especially for you."

"She always packs more then I can ever eat by myself." He told her taking the lunch box from the tree.

"It's your lunch, I couldn't." Selene stomach gave another growl as they sat down.

"I insists." Kurama told her showing her his lunch. He noticed her eyes light with curiosity. She started to ask about the food he had brought along with what it was made of etc. He couldn't help but laugh when Selene finally agreed to eat but what really amused him were the faces she made after trying a food she did not like. To say the least, it was the first lunch he enjoyed well at school

"Report, Killer 1" The feminine voice broke the growling he was admitting. "Out."

"The shrimps in his tree and the Flower Boy is eating." Once again a shadow covered the person hiding him and all his features. "Why the hell do we have to watch them anyway, can't they take care of themselves. Out."

"Killer 1 refrain from violence, they may be strong but even the most skilled fighter can be taken by surprise and you know how tricky he can be." The voice said.

"Whatever, You just better extend my territory for this." The shadowed figure said "I haven't killed anything in a week. Out"

"If you know what is good for you, you'll continue to follow orders." The voice said. "Plus I know a certain someone who would be very mad when she fines out your not complying." The shadowed growled. "Out." The shadow stayed quiet not saying another word.

Spirit world-

"They'll eventually figure it out you know." A small toddler wearing blue pink shirt over yellow pants. He had a big hat in the same color of his shirt the hat had a Jr. stamped on it. This was the ruler of spirit world, Koenma. At the moment Koenma was speaking to the women known as the voice.

"Yes, but this is not your spirit detectives fight, this asshole belongs to my detective." The voice said.

"If only dad could hear you now." Koenma told her. "Plus they'll eventually know something's wrong when they don't get a mission in three days just wait."

"You better not try anything to inform them or everyone will see this." The voice placed a picture on his desk. "You can keep that one I have several others, there is also a tape of you that places you in the same predicament as the picture."

"You'll pay for this!" Koenma told her slumping back against his chair.

"Do not forget who holds the power here." The voice told him.

"Hump." Koenma crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll make you sooooo sorry just watch. Just wait three days."

Later that day-

Hiei sat in HIS tree watching as the humans walked home form the thing they called a school. It was early afternoon and he was about to take a nap He noticed the human girl, Kurama had been with that day the one he had knocked out of HIS tree walking to HIS tree. He growled thinking she would try to clime onto HIS tree. Instead she sat underneath at the trunk of the tree.

"I know you're up there." The human girl told him. He stared at her knowing she could not possibly see him since he was hiding himself and his scent. "You don't have to answer if you don't want, but I know it was YOU who dropped me from this tree earlier." He looked down at her dumb strucked wondering if she was talking to the tree. "And I am not talking to the tree, person sitting on the third branch of this tree." He was surprised it was as if she had read his mind, he tried to read his mind but all he heard was gibberish and one word in particular caught his attention 'fuego'. "Anyway I wanted to tell you I forgive but don't you ever do it again or I'll find a way to torture you into oblivion understood." She didn't wait for an answer. "But to show you I am not trying to become your enemy I brought you a piece offering." She took out a round yellow object on a stick. "Catch." She threw it into the tree and with out thinking he caught it. "I hope you like lemon." He looked at the human underneath him and then went back to observing the strange object. "Well, see you." With that she stood up dusting her skirt and started to walk out of the school grounds carrying a black briefcase in her left hand. He put the strange object into his mouth and his eyes went wide at tasting the delicious human food. It had a taste that could almost rival sweet snow, almost.

After a few minutes of enjoying the human colorful rock he went in search of the human girl. It didn't take him long to find her since she was sitting underneath a tree in the park next to Kurama house reading a book. He jumped into the tree above her and watched as she too ate one of the colorful rocks. (Can't you just imagine Hiei with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.) He frowned when he had finished his colorful rock and jumped down. The human girl didn't seem to notice as he landed next to her.

"Hey." She said simply not even taking her eyes off her book. "It's nice to finally see you." She told him, She lifted her head up and gave him a childish smile. "Want another one?" she asked offering another colorful rock, though this time it was red.

"Hn." He said accepting the human food. He sat next to the human and popped it into his mouth. They sat there in silence he eating the colorful rock and her readying a book. Finally after a while she stood up closing the book in her hands.

"Well I have to go know." She told him with an awkward bow. "It was nice meeting…" She stopped obviously realizing she didn't know his name. "What's your name anyway?" He saw her take out another colorful rock. "Oh never mind." She handed him a green rock.

"Hiei." He said simply taking the colorful rock.

"Selene." She told him as if guessing he didn't know her name.

"Hn." He said sitting on the ground again. She gave a giggle and walked away. He smiled not caring that his new friend was human as long as she gave him all the sweet treats he wanted.

One week later-

The spirit detectives were frustrated with the constant feeling of being watched but there was nothing they could do. When they tried to catch their watcher they could only catch glimpses before they completely disappeared again. They kept their watchers a secret not telling anyone not even each other about how they were constantly being followed and watched. Though the weirdest thing they noticed was the lack of missions form the ruler of spirit world. Although no one was really complaining at the lack of missions it was still strange, that not even their overly cherry grim reaper had come to annoy them. They enjoyed the time they had knowing full well that it would not last forever before another mission was handed to them.

Yusuke's school-

Everything started out normally for Yusuke, the being dragged out of bed by Keiko, being dragged to school. The only difference was Ayame and Keiko double-teaming on him making him attend classed and actually making him work in class. Ever since he meet Ayame he has been forced to stay in school, even the teachers were surprised he hadn't missed a single class yet. Yusuke sighed, as Keiko, his unofficial girlfriend, was once again dragging him to school. He wouldn't admit it but he sort of enjoyed the extra attention, he tighten his grip around Keiko hand enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

"What the hell makes you think I would even want to date a ass hole like you?" They heard screaming before they reached the school area. Turning the corner they came across the captain of the football team (okay so they probably don't play football in Japan but if it bothers you imagine a really big guy by the way his name is Bob) from the look of things he was putting the moves on the new girl, the one that had joined Kuwabara's small gang. He remembered her name as Chicara, he never really meet her he only saw her every now and then whenever he saw Kuwabara and his gang.

"Come on babe you really can't be considering Kuwabara as your prince charming now are you?" Bob asked Chicara. Yusuke didn't need to know Chicara to know that she was not interested in the football leader. He started to look around.

"What are you doing Yusuke?" Keiko asked him.

"I'm looking for Kuwabara, I don't feel like saving her butt." Yusuke told Keiko not having let go of her hand just yet.

"Yusuke!" She scolded him. He grinned letting her know that if he had to he would jump in.

"Please at least he's not you." Chicara retorted. There was a crowd gathering around Chicara and the football captain as they argued.

"Come on babe, come spend time with a real man." Bob told Chicara taking her by her waist. Chicara tried to slap him but the Foot Cap caught her hand.

"Let me go you asshole." Chicara shouted struggling to get away.

"I'll show you how a real man acts." By the look of it the Captain wanted Chicara and he wasn't going to back down. Yusuke thought about jumping in but decided to wait. He watched as the crowd got bigger as student started to pack in trying to watch what was happening. Yusuke didn't bother to move since most of the students still remembered what he was capable of and gave him and Keiko room to watch.

"Okay when you find him tell him to go shove it up his ass." Chicara said kicking the Captain of the football team in the balls. The crowd made sounds of pain as they started to laugh. Yusuke smirked wondering if he would even have to get involve. Bob recovered quickly and grabbed onto Chicara's arm roughly.

"I love it when women play hard to get." Bob said licking his lips.

"Who's playing?" Chicara said trying to pull her arm away.

"Stop this right now." A soft barely audible voice broke the silence; he cringed knowing full well who was talking and sure enough Ayame ran in grabbing onto his arm trying to get him to let go of Chicara. He had learned by know that Ayame was way to caring and was very careless something she called her Grandfather's curse.

"Sorry sweet cakes, I'll have fun with you later." Bob told Ayame as he threw her onto the ground when she tried to get up she was grabbed from behind by the quarterback. Yusuke eyes flashed angrily as he watched his new friend being hurt by the rough treatment of the quarterback. He decided this was the perfect time to jump in. He let go of Keiko's hand and walked over to the guy who held onto Ayame.

"Let me go you, Jerk." Chicara shouted as Bob pulled her into a bear hug.

"If I was you I'd let her go." And the Idiot appears, he thought as he got behind the quarterback.

"Yeah, if you know what's good for you you'll leave her alone." One of the moron's friends said.

"It's about fucken time you appeared idiot." Yusuke shouted as he knocked out the quarterback with a single punch and then placing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey it's not my fault I over slept." Kuwabara shouted as he tried to defend himself.

"Shut up." Chicara shouted, as if to prove she was beyond annoyed she kicked Bob in the balls again and then threw him over her shoulder in one movement. "Ayame you okay?" Chicara asked as she kicked Bob one more time.

"Yes," Ayame said. He felt a tug on his shirt; he turned and looked at Ayame.

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm sorry," Ayame told him, "For causing so much trouble." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He told her putting his arm around her shoulder. "How else am I going to thank you for your lunch." He referred to all the time she always gave him her lunch.

"Yeah whatever, come on lets go somewhere else, I don't feel like being in school today." Chicara said grabbing onto Ayame and dragging her out of the school grounds. Once Chicara was at the gate she turned.

"Hey morons you coming?" She asked before turning around again and walking out of school with Ayame. He laughed and walked over to Booboo. (Bob) he grabbed onto Bob's blue uniform jacket pulling his head off the ground.

"Listen you ass, if you or anyone of your stupid friend tries to hurt or put the moves on Ayame or Keiko I put you six feet under ground." He threatened. He saw Bob nod and then let him go.

"That goes for Chicara too." Kuwabara warned as he kicked the Captain of the football team. With that they went after the girls that ran off. Yusuke looked back to see Keiko shaking her head with a small smile across her face. He grinned turning the corner knowing full well he was going to be in big trouble later that day. They soon reached Chcara and a nervous Ayame.

"Chicara we shouldn't be skipping school like this what if.." Ayame started to say but was interrupted by Chicara.

"What if nothing, now lets go to the arcade." Chicara said as they got there.

"It'll do you some good to skip every once and awhile." Yusuke told Ayame who glared at him. " Since when do you two know each other he asked. He watched as they turned to look at each other and then back to him.

"We've been friend since seventh grade." Chicara told him.

"Really then why didn't you tell us?" Kuwabara ask.

"You never asked." Ayame told him. They then proceeded to the arcade to have some fun.

NG: Okay I'm so happy someone actually reviewed, I was actually plaining to make this much longer but then I would have had to hold off updating another few days and I didn't want to do that so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. It gets more interesting after this hopefully.


End file.
